


Dragon's games, Rebirth

by DarkTargVi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, Ashara Dayne Lives, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, Ned Stark Lives, Other, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Valyria, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTargVi/pseuds/DarkTargVi
Summary: The rebellion nearly destroyed a great house that had ruled for several centuries. The country is now headed by a new king. It seemed that everything was calm, but no matter how many years passed, the game for the throne did not stop. The wheel continues to roll. Somewhere in the Narrow Sea, the last dragons are hiding and thirst for revenge, and Princess Daenerys, whom everyone considers dead, lives in Dorn and does not even know what fate awaits her
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire or any of their associated properties. This is a work of fiction purely for my own enjoyment.
> 
> This is my first story. English is not my native language!!!!
> 
> In Russian:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9546706

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany spars with Edric and has a argue with Elianne. Ashara and Allyria talk about the future.

**Starfall**

Standing on the balcony, Ashara Dayne peacefully watched the children as they waged a friendly fight with wooden swords. Her twelve-year-old nephew held the sword with confidence, eyes fixed on Ashara's youngest daughter, Dany. And as soon as her gaze fell on the girl, Ashara's eyes filled with sadness. She was a bastard, a princess hidden among the sands of Dorn: silver hair, now dyed dark, violet eyes like her mother, and fair skin. She was very beautiful, but still so young and innocent.

After that, the gaze moved to another girl who was standing and also watching the fight. This was her eldest daughter, Elianna, her pride and joy, a true and only child. She named Elianne after her best friend Elia Martell and her late aunt Lyanna Stark. Eshara was Elia's lady-in-waiting and best friend, and with her she willingly and without fear shared all her thoughts. I remember that Eliya secretly told her that Rhaegar wanted to marry the sister of Ned Stark, whom Eshara herself was in love with. Dorniyka was sincerely surprised at this turn of events. But what else struck her - her friend was not at all angry, disappointed and did not curse the northerner, but on the contrary, believed that it would even be better this way. The main thing is that Rhaegar will find happiness, even if the queen has to share her husband with another woman.

Elianna was a very beautiful girl, like her mother; Dornish blood, of course, contributed to this, but also the blood of the Northerners. Her hair was dark and her eyes were gray, like all Starks.

And now, now she watched the battle of her youngest daughter and nephew, where again Daenerys defeated poor and out of breath Edric.

"Uhhh ... you won again," Edric said, dropping to the ground to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his face as he did so.

Dany just smiled at his words, but breathed just as hard.

“That's because I had a good teacher, dear Ned,” she sang. And it was true, she was taught by Oberyn Martell himself, known to all as the Red Serpent, as well as the person who taught Arthur Dayne himself. “And I said: I had to bet that I would beat him,” this time she turned to her sister.

Ali just smiled at these words. But Edric did not look happy - he was offended that he lost so easily to his cousin and many witnessed the defeat of the future Lord Starfall.

“But Eli's cousin can easily beat you,” Edric flushed.

It was true, even Dany understood. Her sister was far superior to her with a sword in her hand, even though they began to train on the same day with the same person. If Dany made the effort to become a good swordsman, then Eli had talent. Many said that she was born to become a warrior, and not a noble lady who is destined only to sit in a castle and serve her husband.

\- Maybe so, Ned, but I can't help it. My sister loves to beat me, - Dany answered simply, although she was not very pleased to say it. But why lie if everything is already obvious? The young girl accepted that her sister was better at fencing, but Dany's studies were much easier: she quickly memorized the coats of arms and mottos of all the houses of Westeros, and after a couple of years she could boast of knowledge of the history of the Great Houses. By herself, Ashara's youngest daughter was quiet, she preferred reading books and learning languages to swinging a sword. By the time she was fourteen, she had read the entire Dayne library and was fluent in various languages. She and her sister seemed to be complementary to each other, and their mother could not help but rejoice at this.

\- Keep training further, Ned, and one day you will be an excellent knight and lord. And there won't be a single lady left who can pass you by, ”Eli encouraged her cousin, ruffling his hair as she did so.

Edric sighed heavily but didn't brush her hand away. He wanted everything to be so, but, to be honest, little believed in it. Although his cousin was a girl, she could withstand grown men several times her size. Sometimes it seemed that she was becoming like the legendary Arthur Dayne, although at first glance it was very difficult to believe in this.

\- It's easy to say, cousin, because it's not you in front of everyone who is beating the girl. Everyone's laughing at me now, ”said Ned, pouting.

\- Well, you want me to be light next time? Dany asked him, chuckling.

\- Then they will mock me even more.

"Edric, that's not true," Eli said.

\- Really? Every girl that looks at me laughs at me, look, - Edric pointed to two young maids passing by, and as soon as they noticed him, they immediately began to giggle and whisper in embarrassment. But these were not mocking smiles. Many girls considered Edrik a very cute boy, whom they really wanted to hug and squeeze, but young Dayne himself did not understand this. “You see, they think I'm funny!

\- Really? - Dany raised an eyebrow inquiringly, while following the girls with a glance. "Are you sure they were laughing at you?" Maybe they just liked you?

Edric just shook his head at her words.

\- Listen to me ... no one is laughing at you. Everyone who is here loves and respects you! No one would even dare to voice their disrespect to the future Lord of Starfall - you just slander yourself. Do you know who can laugh at your mistakes and failures? Only your family, and especially me and Eli, - in the last words she winked at him.

“You mean, Dany, no one will marry you with that character,” Ned said; his words amused Elia greatly, and she burst out laughing.

\- Nobody will fit, and besides, will not marry. Looks like I have to go to the septa ... - She pretended that Edric offended her, and lowered her head.

\- Still, you have one boyfriend, sis. Remind me how long has Quentin been running after you? Precisely from childhood. And how long are you going to sew it off? Maybe you will still put up with it ... who knows, maybe later you will become a princess.

\- No, thanks, sister, I don't need such happiness, - Dany snapped, waving her hand. - Why wear the title of princess if you are not one anyway? For everyone, I will remain a bastard. But I am satisfied with my situation, I am not complaining. And I don't want to live with an unloved person, sister; so I won't be able to accept Quentin's offer. You can take it if you want. Maybe in the future you will become a princess yourself.

\- A very tempting offer, I would not mind. But Quentin is not interested in my company, Tristan is still too young, and Arianna ... alas, I cannot marry her; If I were born a man, I would not mind, but, unfortunately, it is not.

Dany just grinned at her words.

\- Even so? Well, next time I see Quentin, I’ll convey your words to him, ”the young girl told her, while trying not to smile.

\- Ha-ah ... your words won't affect him: all his thoughts are only about you. As soon as he looks at you, he drools. I'm sure that at night he constantly thinks about you, - Eli smirked, making an indecent hand gesture and not even embarrassed by her cousin.

\- Eli, Eli, here's Edric! It's too early for him to know about this, - Dany frowned at her gestures and words.

\- Haha ... what's wrong with that? This is quite natural! Better to let him know from me than from the maester when he talks about the relationship between men and women. Moreover, I'm sure dear Ned is already doing something like this, ”Eli replied, while patting her brother on the shoulder.

\- What? - Edrik was surprised at her words, blushing a little.

\- Eli, stop talking nonsense! Ned is not like that, ”Dany stood up for her embarrassed cousin.

\- Not that ... but who was hiding in the bushes when we were swimming in the lake with Arianna and her cousins?

Eli asked, looking at her blushing cousin and raising an eyebrow.

\- Yes, I did not look! Didn't even look, - Ned tried to justify himself.

\- Ha ha ha ... Ned, it's useless to push back. Well, okay, let’s tell. Who do you like so much? Arianna, Nymeria, Obara, Tiena, or were you so anxious to see your cousins? - continued Ali to scoff at Ned, who now completely blushed.

\- Arianna, - Edric said, dropping his face; at the same time he uttered it almost in a whisper, as if afraid that his words would be heard.

\- Arianna? - said Dany in surprise. - And what did you like about her? - she spoke without lowering her voice.

\- I'm even disappointed - I didn't think I would lose to Ari in this.

"Oh ... she's lost at least something," Dany muttered to herself.

\- Hey ... - Eli was indignant, - actually you are a loser too.

\- There would be someone to look at us, Eli. He's a green boy, but what does he understand about a woman's body? - answered her remark Dany. - I have a fan, did you forget? If Quentin was in the bushes, he would certainly be looking at me, ”she added with a smirk on her face.

\- Trust me, it doesn't stop guys from staring at the rest. And in general, now it's not about fans! We discussed that it looks like Ned has fallen in love with Arianna.

This time, Edric smiled a little wider, and only his cheeks were flushed.

\- Really? She asked her sister while casting sidelong glances at Ned. - Everything maybe ... ah, he, the little pervert. No, to behave like a lord and a man in love, and he spies on naked girls. And I, you know, also defended him, - she said, shaking her head.

"I'm not a pervert," - Edric protested.

\- What are you talking about? Not a pervert? Then how do you explain your actions?

"This ... this ..." Ned didn't even know what to say.

\- Come on, Dany, it's okay! He is a man, after all, it is quite natural for his age; he wants to know the beauty of a woman's body, ”Eli said, this time interceding for her cousin.

\- So, to know the beauty of a woman's body ... - she drawled, not taking her eyes off Edric, who had goose bumps. “Next time you want to spy on someone, do it discreetly. Oh, Ned, and I can tell Ari that you respect her immensely and wish she came to Starfall more often, ”she said with a cocky smile, and then winked at him.

A happy smile appeared on Ned's face, but it disappeared immediately, and he wilted.

\- No, you don't.

The girls noticed this sad expression and did not understand the sudden mood swings.

\- Why, Ned? You said you like her.

Ned just nodded, then added:

\- She doesn't notice me at all and treats me like a child.

The sisters understood now. Yes, there was a significant age difference between Edric and Arianna: Edric is still only twelve, and Arianna is already twenty-one! Yet they sympathized with their cousin.

\- Edric ... - said Eli, hugging her cousin, and Dany repeated her sister's gesture from the other side, - everything will come to its senses, you will see.

Edric just shook his head. Arianna was certainly not up to him. If she doesn't look at him now, she won't look later. Besides, she is a princess, and he is only a lord. She would marry if Prince Doran said so, and there was nothing Ned could do about it. It made me sick.

\- What's going on here? - Ashara asked when she found her daughters and her upset nephew.

Before the girls had time to answer, Edrik got out of their embrace and, headlong, all in tears, ran past Ashara to the castle.

\- Edric! - she called out to her nephew, but he did not even listen. - What happened? - She already turned to her daughters.

“Nothing happened, mother,” Dany replied. It was Edric's secret, and she was not going to tell everyone about it, including her mother, because who knows how Edric himself will take it.

Ashara raised an eyebrow in question, it certainly didn't sound like "nothing."

\- Eh ... just Edric fell in love, but his lady of the heart is unlikely to reciprocate, - said Eli, since she certainly did not want to be known as a liar.

Dany stared at her and sighed: her sister never knew how to lie. But if everything has already been said, then what is the point of hiding further?

\- And he is sad from this, and we can't even help him with this - the girl continued.

"Praise the gods," Ashara said, as she feared Edric would be sad for his parents again. Edrik's father passed away about two years ago, when his nephew fell into deep despair. He avoided everyone and was completely suppressed. And his mother died when he was still very small. Ashara and Allyria took care of him together; Dany and Eli also did not stand aside, but nevertheless they could not replace his real parents. When Edric's father died, Ashara became the head of the house. But all this had to continue until Edric was fourteen, when he could step into his legal rights and take the place of Lord Starfall. Edric is the last Dayne in the male line, and the future of their home depended on him.

Of course, there was still Gerold Dayne - their distant relative, who, however, also did not give up hopes of having the title of Lord of Starfall.

\- And who took his heart? - she asked her daughters.

\- Well ... she has such a chest, - said Eli, while not forgetting to accompany the words with gestures. - And the back part is also nothing, if you know what I mean.

“She's from a noble house, grown-up, overly outspoken and cocky,” Dany continued.

\- Is that someone in Starfall now? - Asked Ashara, and in her head a picture of the alleged passion was already gathering.

"Um ... no, Mom, she's not here," Eli said.

“She resides in the Sunspear or Water Gardens,” Dany continued.

\- Even so ... have you just described Princess Arianna to me?

The daughters nodded at the same time.

\- Seriously? Edric fell in love with a princess? “Of course, this statement surprised her a lot. Princess Arianna was distinguished by her appearance, but to sink into the heart of young Edric Dane ... she did not even think about it. “Ohh… poor boy.

Ashara was very worried about her beloved nephew, however, like everyone else in Starfall. He was everyone's favorite, like his father. Eshara lacked an older brother, and the disappearance of Arthur was also hard for them - no one knew whether he was alive or dead.

\- I've been thinking a lot ... maybe I should send Ned to someone else as a foster child? He will become a squire, and then a knight.

\- Squire? - Dany asked, surprised at her mother's words. She didn't even think about it, like her sister, most likely. - And where will he go?

\- I originally wanted to send him to Sunspear to serve Oberin, but now I see that this is not an option.

And Dany could agree with her on that. If he went there, he would see Ari every time and hurt himself. - And to whom can he go to education, mother?

\- I think maybe to the Black Shelter, to the Dondarrions.

\- Serving Lord Berik Dondarrion?

\- Correct. In addition, Lord Beric recently sent a raven. He wants to visit Starfall to ask for the hand of your aunt Allyria.

\- Aunt's hands? And what ... what, will she agree to this marriage? Dany said uncertainly.

\- She does not yet know about the marriage and does not know why Lord Berik is coming here, and I have not yet decided whether to agree to this union or not. Lord Berwick, as far as I hear, is a very good man; and yet I care about my sister's happiness, so I will not agree if she herself does not want it.

\- Is that why you didn't tell her? Eli asked, raising an eyebrow. - Are you waiting for the right moment?

\- Yes, but first I think it's best to wait until Lord Dondarrion arrives and discuss it in person.

\- What's next? Dany asked her. - Aunt Allyria may marry, Edric will become a squire, but what about us, mother?

\- I still doubt it. You are both adults, and at your age it is time to think about marriage and the birth of heirs. Many people want to marry you, by the way, Dany, a raven flew to me today. He's from Quentin, and he's asking for my permission again for your hand.

She just rolled her eyes at her mother's words.

\- Again? She asked with a sigh.

\- Lucky for you, little sister ..... mother, what about me? Eli asked.

\- Honey, the Ironwoods, Allirions, Blackmont, Veyta, Vili, Gargalens asked for your hand; there are also offers from the Stormlands, from the Lords of the Wagstaffs, Wensingtons, Gowers, Kellingtons, Lonemouths.

Hearing this, Eli was surprised, but at the same time it was possible to understand that she was clearly disappointed.

\- What other small houses are they? I am a beauty, and such nondescript families are interested in me!

\- Say thank you that even though they are interested in you, but I have only one, and he is already in my livers. Rejoice at least this, - said Denis to her comments. She-Seven, but she is still indignant! However, what did she want? At times, Dany simply did not understand her sister. “Do you really want to marry the Lord of the Great House?

\- It would be nice, but the prince of Dorn himself wants to make you a wife, only you turn your nose up, you do not see true happiness. I, unlike you, do not want to carry all my life the stupid name of an unknown house and remain a bastard.

\- True happiness? Where do you see him at all? Dany said irritably. - It would be better if I never was born, right, sister? You see, I'm getting in the way, creating a bad aura, and none of the Lords of the Great Houses is paying attention to you. Yes, it is better to live as a bastard all your life here in Dorn, because it is here that people treat us as equals! And I will say thank you for that!

\- Dany! - Ashara said sternly, trying to stop this skirmish, which could turn into a real quarrel between the sisters.

\- What ?! - Dany blurted out, turning to her mother. - Did I tell a lie? It is so. She has always been better than me in everything and is now pretending to be Seven know whom, as if she deserves the best more than me. Petty lords, what an abomination ... give someone else.

\- I don't believe my ears, are you mad at me just because I'm better at swords than you? This is complete nonsense, it would be something to envy! And who should be offended, it's me! It is always so easy for you to study, you are always surrounded by people who want to intermarry with you! You might not have been a bastard for a long time, but you do not strive for this, - hissed Eli much more sadly.

\- Bastard, bastard ... that's what pisses you off, isn't it? You want to be a lady, a princess. This is what distinguishes us from you. I don't give a damn if I don't bear the name of our mother's house. I am not ashamed of this because people are equal regardless of origin. And you, as I see it, are ashamed of it. For some reason, you are always missing something, you want something bigger and better, but you can't do it, - Dany did not calm down. She felt the blood boil in her veins. - And do not say that you do not envy me at all, because there is supposedly absolutely nothing to envy.

"Fool," Eli said, looking down at her feet.

\- What did you say there? I just didn't hear you ... your feet heard, but I didn't.

\- Stop making a fool out of yourself, you heard everything perfectly.

“Come on, tell me this right to my face, Elianne,” Dany said defiantly.

\- I said you were a complete fool! - Eli shouted, accepting the challenge.

\- Fool? - I tried this word in my own language Dany. - What is your opinion of me? Thank you _sister_! - she highlighted the last word.

Ashara had long ago moved a decent distance and looked at the newly quarreling daughters. They were two sides of a coin, though not tied by blood, but still sisters. One is jealous of strength and the other of position; one wants to stop being a bastard, and the other does not.

\- Are they fighting again? - her younger sister Allyria appeared behind Ashara's back.

“As you can see, for so many years you’re getting used to it,” Ashara replied with a sad smile.

“It reminds me of the days when you and I fought, not finding a common language,” Allyria laughed.

“Yes… there were times,” she said. Ashara missed those days, her childhood and even her quarrels. After all, they quarreled over nothing. Were very stupid, but have they grown wiser now? They say that wisdom comes over the years, and it did. Girls will understand this too as they get older.

\- Should I call the maester? And then, in their last quarrel, Eli left a hefty fingal on Dany's right eye, and she bit Eli so much that she had to sew up the wound.

“No, I don’t think we’ll need it now,” - Ashara replied. They did not have such a serious quarrel that they got into a fight and injured themselves. At the moment, they were just insulting each other and shouting, but they will calm down. It has always been that way, their quarrels never lasted more than a day, and the longest period was a week.

\- Ok ... I think it's too early to marry them off, even if they are already at the right age.

\- Are you sure?

\- Dany is not yet striving for marriage, but Eli is too rushed. To stop being a bastard, just the word of the lord and the title of lady is not enough, you also need the permission of the king, - said Allyria.

\- You're right about that, sister. But I would not want to meet him. Not after what happened many years ago, ” - Ashara said with sadness in her voice.

\- I understand you, I also want this least of all, but if you want Elia to marry a worthy lord one day and be happy, we must turn to Robert.

\- I know ... and I will do everything to make my children happy, even ask permission from the one who raised the rebellion and did nothing to save innocent children and Elia.

Silence followed between them. The uprising still affected them. On that day, Ashara lost a close friend and brother, about whom nothing else was heard.

Allyria looked up and grinned happily. The reason for this was Dany and Eli hugging, who had already apologized for their words.

\- Already made up, as you said. Maybe they've matured a little after all.

"They've certainly grown," - Ashara confirmed, looking at her daughters the same and smiling.

\- By the way, Maester Wiman recently handed me a letter from the Mountain Retreat.

Ashara turned her head towards her upon hearing the news.

\- What does it say?

\- Gerold intends to visit us in the coming days, he really missed his relatives.

"That's it," - Ashara said. All this was a little unexpected: they had not seen Herold for a decent time and, of course, it would have been very pleasant to meet him. Let everyone know him as the most dangerous person of Dorn, and he himself called himself the Dark Star. - Well, we just have to wait, right?

\- Herald has long dreamed of becoming Lord of Starfall. But only Edric has the right to him, because he is all that remains of our brother.

“Gerald won't take Starfall from us,” - Ashara told her. - His dream will not come true, no matter how much he wishes. Edric is the current lord, so be it. Something seems to me that Gerold wants to visit us for a reason, and I don't like it, Allyria.

\- Me too, but don't forget that Edric is still underage; he will become a full lord when he turns fourteen. Until then, Starfall is yours. And I thought about it a lot. To keep Edric safe, maybe we should betrot him?

\- And with whom?

\- Well ... of all children, girls from the House of Mormons, Hightower and Manderly fit in by age.

\- This is ... quite unexpected, but your words really make sense. Before making a full-fledged decision and starting to act, you need to think it over carefully, sister. Edric deserves the best, you know that.

\- I agree, there are two more houses that I did not tell you.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Before I tell you, promise not to shout or throw anything at me.

“Let's see, sister,” Ashara told her, hinting that it depends on the words she says.

"Well, I was thinking about the Lannister houses ... and the Starks," Allyria said, swallowing a heavy lump in her throat.

\- Are you crazy? Lannisters? Really? - Ashara flared up. She would never have tied her children or nephew to people with blood on their hands. What about the Starks? As soon as she heard about this house, her heart sank painfully. Ned ... after all, how many years had passed, and she still loved him, but did not dare to fit into his family, so she did not say anything about their daughter. She couldn't ruin his life. Eddard made his choice then. Ashara knew it was necessary, because it was his duty, and there was nothing she could do about it. In an instant, melancholy swept over her. And as if a thundercloud descended and hung directly overhead.

\- Look, I'm just as not happy with them as you are. But in my defense, I will say something. I think about Edric's safety, and Ella Lannister is a sweet girl! She had nothing to do with what Tywin did. Arya Stark is also the same age as Edric, and she is also not to blame for her father's sins.

\- Are you serious now?

\- More than ever. And even more so, your daughter is half Stark herself, ”Allyria said quietly so that the girls would not hear their argument.

“I won't do this, Allyria,” - Ashara said in all seriousness. “What if Ned finds out that he has an illegitimate daughter? Tell me what will happen to his family and children? I don’t want to ruin Ned’s family and remind him of what happened between us over fifteen years ago.

\- So you plan to keep hiding from her about your father and the fact that she has brothers and sisters?

\- It will be better and easier this way ... not only for me and Ned, but for herself as well. I'll tell her, but not now. I don't know and ... I'm afraid how she will react to all this, ”- Ashara said, while bowing her head.

\- You still love him.

\- It doesn't matter.

\- No, sister, she has it! You could get married whenever you wanted, even when our brother was alive. But you never did it! You haven’t even been with a man for fifteen years, you haven’t even had lovers ... your actions indicate that you are loyal to Ned and cannot forget him in any way.

Ashara sighed heavily and bit her lower lip, shaking her head as if to drive away unnecessary thoughts.

\- Yes, I still love him. And yes, I cannot forget him, but what difference does that make now? He has a family, and I have two daughters, whom I must protect and cherish.

\- But this will help you! Will help bring your man back. I'm sure as soon as Ned finds out that you have given birth to his child, he will absolutely love ... and then you will kick that trout whore out and become Lady Stark by right.

Ashara just chuckled at her sister's words.

\- If it were that simple, I would have done it a long time ago.

\- You were supposed to be Lady Winterfell because it's yours by right! And Catelyn Tully and her father took advantage of the uprising, betrayed their king and forced Ned to marry her. How I dream of skinning these Tullys!

“Maybe someday we will have such an opportunity,” - Ashara said, looking at Dany, who was now chatting nicely with Eli, as if they weren't fighting.

Someday she will have to tell Dany everything, but just the thought of her heart sank. She did not know how her daughter would perceive it and what would happen next, but she still could not escape the truth. She will definitely overtake her sooner or later. As much as Ashara wants to hurt her daughter, Lady Dayne will do it anyway. But at the moment she did not want to think about unpleasant things, she looked at her daughters and could only smile.


	2. Pentos

**Essos**

Pentos was a trading city on the West coast of Essos, a city that was astonishing in its abundance of goods. His ties to Westeros are the closest. And the ruler of this city is a man who has risen from the very bottom, and his name is Illyrio Mopatis.

It was he who sheltered the former ruling dynasty under his roof.

Aegon Targaryen was sleeping peacefully in his room. His face was serene and calm, but as soon as the sun's rays entered the room, he slowly opened his eyes. He realized that it was morning, but he didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay here in his bed and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Nothing will happen if I sleep a little more," he muttered, and covered his head with a pillow.

Before Aegon could fall asleep, He heard a soft knock on the door, but decided to ignore it. It wouldn't matter if he stayed in bed for a while, he told himself. In recent years, they have not encountered anything that could make them run away from Pentos and continue to hide, as they have done almost all their lives.

— Gods, why does it have to be like this? he said it almost in a whisper, and then answered loudly, covering his ears with a pillow, when the next knock came. — The king has an important audience, come back later."

"Aegon, I know you're still in bed and you don't have anyone there," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Egg knew who it was. His mother, Lianna stark. The wolf knew her son: at this time of day, he might still be lying in bed, but he was alone; she could not even doubt it. He did not follow Prince Viserys, his uncle, to brothels, or take girls to his chambers.

Aegon groaned into his pillow, complaining about everything. But he was not angry at his family, but more at the fate that made him be king. Egg never wanted this, he just wanted to enjoy life and be an ordinary person. But the young Prince was forced to do what he hated most: fight, train every day on swords with ser Arthur, or try to come up with a plan to restore his family to the Iron Throne. How he hated it! Egg had many other talents: like his father, he loved to sing and play the harp, and was also good at drawing — the art even calmed him-or go fishing and relive his thoughts, enjoying the silence.

— Open, " he howled.

And just a few seconds later, Lyanna came into the room. When she saw her son still in bed, she smiled. How much her son looked like his late father, with dark Indigo eyes and features, but his hair was still like the Starks': black curls that fell like a waterfall to his shoulders.

"Son," Lyanna said, " as I thought, you're still in bed. If I hadn't come, you'd have been here all day!

\- If I'm the future king, why can't I do what I want? Aegon demanded.

— You are the future king — it is true, but a good ruler does not neglect his duties and does not lie in his bed while others are busy, — Stark replied.

\- If I become a bad king, I won't have to go and do boring things, and I can sleep as long as I want?

Lyanna's face lit up with another smile: sometimes her son was still such a child.

— I Don't think you will become a bad ruler. All right, my little dragon, it's time to get up, " she said with the same smile, and went over to run her hand through his dark curls. "Things won't wait, you know that. Or do you want me to call your sister?

"Oke-ey," Egg groaned, and got up from his bed.

Aegon had just put on his shirt, and lyanna had already alerted the servants to prepare the boy's bath. As soon as everything was ready, Aegon went behind the screen and began to wash. She was waiting for him to finish when a stack of papers on the nightstand caught her interest. She walked slowly over to it and looked at them. The sheets of paper depicted Lyanna herself, his sister, Viserys, Arthur and many other people, buildings and landscapes. Lyanna appreciated it: her son really had a talent. He drew very beautifully — it's true. There were also images of birds and the sea, over which the sunset stretches. But the last drawing surprised Lyanna most of all: it was a picture of a young girl. Lyanna knew it was a peasant woman, because she was wearing simple clothes.

The girl herself is young and beautiful, like a flower.

Lyanna, without thinking twice, decided to ask her son about this person. Where did he see her, and why did he choose to capture her in this drawing? Although, perhaps, he accidentally met with it and remembered.

"You draw very beautifully, my son," Lyanna said proudly. — Your latest drawings are great... and who is this?"

"No one," he breathed, putting on his new tunic, " just a girl."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow at Aegon. Under such pressure, he immediately gave up.

\- Her name is Emma, she is the daughter of a fisherman. Lives here in the port.

\- Means… Emma, " Lyanna repeated. — She's all right, isn't she?" Beautiful, since my son decided to portray her in his drawings.

\- Yes, it is beautiful.

— How did you meet?

— I... well... we don't know each other... she doesn't know about me, — Aegon wanted to approach her, but fear stopped him; all he could do was admire her from afar and convey her beautiful image on a leaflet.

\- So you don't know each other, — she felt the guy's awkwardness when he talked about it. It seemed to her that he was infatuated with her, even too much. But he didn't dare speak to her, though it might be for the best. Do not get attached to people, because sooner or later they will leave this place, and the girl will stay here.

— How long have you been watching her? Probably quite a long time, since I found out her name.

— I would like to meet her... she seems to me a very interesting girl.

Lyanne sighed heavily: she desperately wished her children happiness and love, but her son is a king, and his marriage in the future should take place with a noble girl. These thoughts caused her pain and thus reminded her son of the harsh reality, which the woman herself was not happy about.

— Egg... - she didn't know how to tell him not to get attached to this girl. Lianna didn't want to upset her son, but she knew that he was no longer a child and understood the significance of his life. — You know that sooner or later you will have to marry a noble lady. You will need allies and heirs;much more is required of you than of ordinary people.

Egg gritted his teeth at this, not out of anger, but out of frustration. How he hated being what he was! Aegon wanted to hand over power to his uncle, or even to name his sister Queen. But for some reason they both refused, and egg asked himself: < i>why is he? Anyone else would have wanted to be king and gain power, but once again fate reminded him that this was his duty. And that was probably what he hated most.

Aegon quickly wiped away the rising tears. Lianna could see how vulnerable her son's heart was. Whatever he did-fencing, training, or strategizing-was easy for him. He made progress in everything. But the king himself did not feel happy about it.

At such moments, he realized that his life was made up of duty. He carried the burden of responsibility on his shoulders and sometimes feared that if he stumbled, he might lose everything. A king's life can be difficult, especially for him. Aegon tried to appear strong, bold, and brave, but deep down, he just wanted to give up, put down the title, and live a normal life. His purple eyes looked wistful; there was none of the joy that others felt. It seemed that he was living and trying to please the people around him, but not himself. It was his duty as a king, and he had carried this burden all his life. Perhaps Aegon will be happy one day, but certainly not now. Debt is all he has now.

"l understand, mother," he muttered under his breath,his eyes on the floor.

Lyanna took his face in her hands to make him look at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, but there was nothing she could do about it.

\- You shouldn't be sad about this, my young dragon. You will be happy one day, you will have someone who can support, be close, love and care... — said Lyanna, trying to somehow defuse this situation.

Aegon only nodded at these words, and then was wrapped in his mother's arms. How he wanted to admit that he didn't want to be king, unfortunately; how he hated it all; how he wanted to live a simple life, as if he were an ordinary man and could marry Emma. He is sure that she already guessed the latter.

After all this, Aegon did not linger in his room any longer, and he and his mother went to the dining hall. This time they had lunch together. Reina, his sister, was missing as usual, and the Master, according to the servants, was at a meeting with the merchants; sir Arthur and the others were apparently busy training, so their Breakfast was quiet and peaceful. At least here he could enjoy the peace with his mother, but they only exchanged a few words during the entire Breakfast.

After finishing his meal, Aegon went to the training field, where the knights were waiting for their king. After sparring with sir Arthur, in which he again lost to him — since sir Arthur was much more experienced and stronger — Aegon felt nothing but emptiness and sadness.

"I — I-give up," Aegon said, lying on the stone floor, trying to catch his breath.

\- What did I tell you, Aegon? Arthur asked him. — Never give up and keep going to the end, no matter how hard it is, and then you can become a better swordsman, and even fatigue and defeat can not make you fall.

"Now ... get up," he continued, extending his free hand to Aegon.

— Why all this? — what is it? " he asked, standing up. — Why can't we stay here?" Why would we go to war just to reclaim the Iron Throne that killed so many, including my father?

— The usurper took this throne from the Targaryens. He killed Prince Rhaegar, and his dogs took the lives of your brother and sister. Don't you want to avenge them? Do you want the country to fall apart at the seams under a king who does nothing but spend the treasury and play with whores? Do you want people to suffer under the rule of a drunkard? Your father fought for a bright future, but he fell, he tried, but he died!

Aegon didn't know what to say. Of course, he felt sorry for his brother and sister, as well as for many others, even for his father. But I didn't feel angry or hateful. Sometimes he didn't know how he should feel. Sometimes it seemed to him that he simply existed to do his duty, and did not live.

\- Mmm ... maybe it's fate.

Arthur was surprised by these words. He had seen something like this before. His father, Rhaegar, had one. To think that his son had become as melancholy as his father. But with Rhaegar it was different, because the Prince could understand what was good and what was bad, and stood for the right cause. Aegon, on the other hand, was different at times, and this frightened Arthur, but The knight realized something: if the shadow of the Summer castle hung over Rhaegar, then it was his father's shadow that hung over Aegon.

Aegon saw the way Arthur was looking at him. Apparently, these words really surprised him a lot. Sometimes Aegon didn't know what he was saying.

\- Training is over for today — the man muttered, throwing his sword.

"Of course, your grace," Arthur merely replied, making a small bow. He could hear egg's voice, but he tried not to think about it. The knight hoped that he would be all right, although he didn't really understand why the young king was upset and annoyed at the same time. But most likely, it's what they did themselves. The iron Throne was the main task, all this strategy and plans... Arthur knew that Aegon had too much on his plate, and that it was hard for him at times, even if He tried not to show it.

After practice, Egg found a quiet, secluded place to read or draw — which always helped him calm down — but unfortunately, it only lasted until he heard the voice of his sister, who was apparently looking for him.

— Oh no... — groaned Egg and quickly hid from her — he always liked to spend time in the company of Rhaena, but today he wanted to be alone.

Watching her search for him, he decided to keep his head down. And after his sister ran off somewhere quickly, Egg was able to exhale happily.

\- Thank the gods, she didn't notice me, otherwise this beast wouldn't have given me any peace, — he said with relief, deciding that everything was over.

\- Ahem-ahem, - he heard next to him and turned to see his sister, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Did you think it was so easy to deceive me, Egg?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aegon recoiled from her as if from a fire that might burn.

— Hi, Rhaeny... and I was ... just reading, I guess I got so carried away that I didn't hear you, " he said, smiling awkwardly and scratching his head.

— Oh really? she stared at him for a few more seconds before letting out a weary sigh. — Let's say I believed you were sitting here reading a book and I just didn't see you. You _are so inconspicuous, — " she highlighted the last words._

__

\- You weren't at Breakfast this morning, where were you? he decided to change the subject carefully. - I... was in the city, - the girl admitted. "Did you miss me?" she raised an eyebrow in an innocent question.

__

\- Let me guess-was at the tavern again and having fun with the girls? Rhaena just rolled her eyes at this, but then nodded.

__

\- You shouldn't have asked if you knew the answer to your question, " she grinned. Rhaena could trust her brother with a secret she kept from the others. Her mother might not like her Hobbies, because in the North they did not accept sodomy, as well as love between girls, and Rhaena was afraid to fall under the wrath of her mother if she found out about her secret.

__

\- I Can't stop being surprised at you: not you, not Viserys. Do you keep some sort of account? Who will sleep with women more? All right, Viserys, he won't miss a single skirt, but you, renie? You're a Princess and a lady, and I think it's time for you to settle down and find a single girl to spend the rest of your life with.

\- I'm looking for the right one, but so far all my searches are in vain, - Rhaeny replied to his words. "What about you, brother?" When will you finally be a full-fledged man? Or will you still be a boy until you get married? she raised an eyebrow in question. Egg only smiled broadly at his sister's words, not even taking offense at Rhaena. \- So you think that a full-fledged man can only be considered when you lose your virginity? No, sister, unlike you, I want my first time to be with a woman I will love and spend the rest of my life with.

\- With the one you can love? My dear brother, do you really believe in a happy and loving arranged marriage? asked the Rhaena. She didn't mean to offend him, but it was true. Most marriages are made by contract, and since Aegon was king, He must marry a woman of a noble house, one he did not know at all.

\- Perhaps, but I still believe that true love exists; take our parents, for example, or, let's say, Duncan Targaryen and lady Jenny. You can also remember king Jaehaerys and Queen Alisanna, see, sister, true love exists!

\- Yes, our parents loved each other, just like our ancestors, but not all of them. Take our grandparents-they were forced to marry. And what came of it? They lived unhappily. There isn't always this true love you're talking about. But I believe it exists, no doubt it does, and I'm looking for it. But sometimes I wonder: what do you read anyway, brother, romance novels? Rhaena asked him with a grin. - Is that why you're going somewhere quiet?

— Sort of, — chuckled Egg — - did you think to tell your mother the truth, that you are... or rather, that you are not interested in men at all?

\- I... don't know how she'll take it, brother. I don't want to disappoint her, especially now. Maybe when the time is right, I'll admit it, but she'll find out sooner or later. And the longer I wait, the more I make this situation worse; I know it, but I just can't admit it, brother.

\- I'm sure your mother will understand and still love you. She's just waiting for the day when she can choose the right pair for you, because she dreams so much about grandchildren. I think it would be awkward if she found out when she found you a date, and the groom himself would be disappointed.

"I understand that, brother," renie said, lowering her head. Her brother was right about that, of course, and she knew it. It wouldn't have worked out very well if her mother had found out after she'd chosen her fiance. The girl had intended to tell her, but somehow she still told herself that there was still time, and she could tell her later. — I can never give her a grandchild, brother, and I hope she understands my choice." But you will be able to continue our family! Mother can hold your children in her arms. Have you ever thought about it? she asked, changing the subject a little.

— Honestly, — thought Egg — - Yes, very often, I have many times imagined what my children will be like: their color of eyes, hair, they will look like me or their mother. If I have a son, I'd like to name him Rhaegar after my father, or Aemon... and if it's a girl, I think I'd call her Rhaella after my grandmother, or Rhaena after her aunt and my beloved sister.

His words brought a smile to the girl's face.

\- Is fine, brother. The Rhaegar, in honor of our father… And Rhaella... in honor of our grandmother. I'm glad you want to honor them, and thank you for remembering me. Now I know that you're also thinking about your kids, and that's what you do when you're alone. You think about family, and I want to believe that you will have one, because you deserve someone who will love you. I know what we all went through to get here, but you are the one who has the hardest time, because you have the king's burden on your shoulders. I wouldn't know how I handled all this as a Queen; I'm glad I'm not. I'm not cut out for this role.

Aegon sighed heavily. He and Rhaena felt each other's emotions, fears and worries, because they are twins, even if they were not similar to each other, but they shared the same blood, and each adopted one or another of their parents ' traits.

\- I... you know me well, sister, and you know how I feel. And you know that I also have no desire to be king and fight for the throne of our ancestors. How many people have already died because of this damned chair! Aegon the Conqueror thought he built a symbol of power, but he didn't: he created something for which hundreds or even thousands of people are killed and deprived of their lives. That's why I don't want to fight, I would rather live here, where we can all be happy and live freely, and not be bound by the rules of society. 

Rhaena sighed heavily and looked at her brother. 

— Aegon the Conqueror erected this throne to take power into his own hands, to unite all Seven Kingdoms under one rule. The iron Throne was created not for convenience, but to show that the king is someone who serves the country, but the successors saw in it only power and ignored the rest... and what came of it? Our house has fallen, Egg. Our family has been killed, all of it; we are the last Targaryens, hiding like thieves or oathbreakers. We will never be free, because the Usurper will come for us, no matter where we are, we do not and will not have a quiet life, brother, and you understand this.

\- I Understand, but for all these years we have successfully hidden and can continue. Robert is hunting Viserys, and he doesn't know anything about mom or us. I've been thinking a lot about this: we can go to Lys, there are many, many people with Valyrian traits. Or we can go even further, far to the South, to the I-Ti Empire, where he can't reach us, Aegon believed. 

— And at this time, what our father fought for will simply collapse. Will you just give up? Can't you finish the job? Reina asked him. She didn't like her brother's attitude. \- What our father fought for was you, me, our mother, Elia, and our brother and sister. But they're dead, all of them... we might die the same way, and then what's left of us? Aegon wasn't a coward, he just didn't want his mother and sister to die, or worse, end up in the hands of Robert or Tywin. He didn't rule it out either — their father believed in his victory, but he didn't think at all about what to do if he lost, so Aegon and rhaenys were dead, and so was Elia Martell.

Aegon never shouted or showed his anger, but when his family touched on the subject of Westeros and the throne, his rage began to rage: " Why, why don't they understand how much more blood must be shed and how many more people must fall for the throne? That always made Egg angry.

\- Our ancestors were almost nothing, but they began to rule Seven Kingdoms. None of the Targaryens ever gave up, brother, no matter how slim the chance of success, they followed their ideals. You just want to give up, run away with your tail between your legs, instead of taking back what was taken from us and taking revenge for those who were taken from us. The Targaryen house is destroyed, the Stag has taken the place of the Dragon, the country is falling apart, people are suffering, and you just don't care! When did you become so detached and cowardly that you weren't ready to go against the odds?

\- Did you say everything?

\- I can go on talking, but I don't think it will affect you, you just want to hide and leave so that no one will ever find us. This is your right! Rhaena exclaimed, raising her voice.

\- Since you, like everyone else, are so eager to regain the throne, my offer still stands. You can sit on it yourself, "Queen of the Rhaena" sounds good, " he said calmly, but it was obvious that the words offended him. Then he turned his back on his sister. "Leave me, sister, I want to read in peace, and you are sure to have great things to do."

\- I would sit on it, brother, but this is not my place, it is yours by right, and I dare not take it. House Targaryen needs heirs and a strong man at its head. The gods didn't save our lives so that we could run away as soon as the smell of roast meat hit us. We have to go home — it's our duty, think of our family, think of our mother, Aegon, think of our father, who wanted to make this world a better place and keep us safe, but couldn't. But his son can, because we all believe in him."

— Viserys can take the throne, I'm not the only man. Our uncle can also restore our house as soon as he marries and has heirs.

\- "Our uncle gave up the throne a long time ago, and you know it, he doesn't want power," his sister reminded him. — I know you'll say you don't want to either, but you are our hope, brother, and you have always been the leader and heir of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Lyanna Stark.

This time, her brother didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the book. Rhaena, noticing this, realized that the conversation was over. She understood her brother's feelings, she really did, but only Aegon could bring them home, if not Him, then no one else.

She patted her brother on the shoulder and then left him so as not to annoy him. Egg watched Rhaena walk away, looking sad. How hard it was for him with all this! The burden of power fell on his shoulders too soon. He looked up into the sky and saw two birds circling above the ground. That made him smile: how he wanted to soar into the sky, where he could feel free, like this bird, or even better, become a real dragon! He closed his eyes, imagining it with a smile on his face. He might soar, but not in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Of course, nothing is happening yet. But over time, everything will change. 
> 
> What do you think about second chapter?


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests arrive at Starfall.

**«Starfall»**

The sun had long since risen from the horizon and banished the previous darkness. Here in Starfall, the morning was busy. Servants were rushing about the castle, preparing for the arrival of Lord Dondarrion, who was rumored to be arriving that afternoon. Lady Eshara, as head of the house of Dayne, decided to take matters into her own hands and give a good welcome to important guests. And so, from the very dawn, she gave instructions to the staff to prepare the guest rooms, and also worked on the dinner, tirelessly making changes to the menu, trying to do everything as best as possible to make their guests feel good.

All the members of the house of Dayne were gathered in the courtyard. Ashara, as temporary head of the house; Edric: his presence was necessary as the future Lord of Starfall; her sister, Allyria Dayne, was also there, standing to Ashara's left, and of course, Dany and Eli — they were there to show respect and show the hospitality of the house of Dayne. Although both girls did not bear this name, they still felt that it was their duty to attend important meetings.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a small group of horsemen appeared on the horizon. As they approached, the owners were able to make out a banner that depicted a forked purple lightning bolt on a black field covered with four-pointed stars.

At the head of the group was a young man who looked, eshara realized, twenty-two years old, a little older than Her sister. "Quite good-looking," Ashara concluded. She was sure that Lord lightning attracted many women, and of course dondarrion had chosen her sister. Ashara herself knew that her sister was a very attractive girl, and wished her happiness. The Dornish woman wanted to find a suitable match for her, but she was wary of it.

"Lord Beric, welcome to Starfall," Ashara said to the Lord of the Black Haven.

The young Lord Dondarrion only smiled, then bowed his head in greeting to all the people who met him. "Lady Ashara, thank you for receiving us. It is a great honor to be here, thank you for such a warm welcome.

— And now let me introduce the rest of my family, "she pointed with a smile, first to a young, handsome youth of remarkable appearance," this is my nephew Edric, son of my brother William Dayne, and future head of the house of Dayne."

"Young Lord Dayne," Lord Beric said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Lord Beric," Edric also bowed, confirming his aunt's words, " we welcome your arrival.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lord Beric said, and then turned his gaze to the one standing next to young Edric. And it was a young girl with dark hair and violet eyes. She was beautiful, Lord Dondarrion concluded.

"Now let me frame my little sister Allyria," Ashara pointed at the girl.

Lord Berwick, smiled Allyria, while making a curtsy.

"Lady Allyria," Lord Beric greeted her affectionately. — It's a great honor to meet you. You are beautiful, my lady.

"Thank you, my Lord," Allyria replied in her high, melodious voice.

Dany and Eli watched their aunt blush and blush, and giggled.

"My Lord, now let me introduce you to my daughters: Elianna, the eldest, and Dany, the youngest —" she said, pointing to two young girls, both of whom were different, but beautiful, and their beauty was just beginning to blossom.

Beric smiled slightly at the ladies and bowed his head in respect. "Lady Daenerys, lady Elianna. It is a great honor to meet you, for I have heard that lady Ashara has daughters, but I have never seen them, and here I am. Lord Dondarrion only held his gaze on the young girls for a couple of seconds before looking away.

— I think we should all talk inside." Come, my Lord, rooms have been prepared for you and your men, and you must be tired from your journey." I've arranged for a bath to be prepared for you. And in the evening we will have a dinner where we can discuss everything.

"Of course, lady Ashara. As you wish, " Lord Beric agreed, turning back to his hostess, but before heading inside, he took one last look at lady Allyria and smiled.

As soon as most of them entered the castle, Ashara and Allyria stopped, for they heard a rider approaching. As soon as he drove into the courtyard, the sisters heaved a sigh of annoyance, apparently, because their cousin came to them, for whom they had no love, as he apparently did for them.

Gerold Dayne stopped his horse and the first thing he did was look around the courtyard. His eyes rested on lady Ashara and lady Allyria. And as soon as he noticed them, a faint grin appeared on his lips. He immediately dismounted from his horse and walked towards them. — My beloved cousins, I am very grateful to you for meeting me. I'm glad to see you, I hope, as you are me. Gerold Dayne had an aquiline nose, high cheekbones, a strong chin, and his hair fell over his shoulders like a silver mountain glacier, divided in two by a jet-black band. But no matter how much he smiled, Ashara and Allyria knew it was a forced smile.

As soon as the Gerold dismounted from his horse, the sisters immediately put smiles on their faces as they greeted their cousin. His gait was confident — he walked toward them as if Starfall belonged to him and not to Edric.

"Gerold," Ashara greeted him dryly, and Allyria just snorted to show that she wasn't happy to see Him.

"I'm glad I came to Starfall, too, thank you for your words," the Gerold smiled sourly, seeing that they were not happy about him at all.

— Why isn't Edric here?" Where are Dany and Eli? I would like to meet them, it's been so many years since we last met, and I've missed them.

"They're busy right now, and I'm sure you can see them tonight," Ashara quipped.

— Why are you here?" Allyria asked directly.

— Can't I just come to Starfall to visit my cousins?" Must there be a reason?

The Gerold sighed as they looked at him. — I missed you." We haven't seen each other for a long time, and I wanted to spend a few days with my family, and besides, Edric is already twelve and should have been sent to train with a noble Lord, " the Gerold continued, forcing a smile.

— You're suddenly interested in Edric's fate. Why would you care too late? Or do you need an excuse to send ned away from here and take his place yourself? Allyria said angrily.

"Sister," ash said, trying to calm her down; she wasn't going to start a family fight in front of all the servants.

"No, ash, I won't be silent. Where was he when the Hives were sick? Where was he when we were all alone, when Edric was so ill? He didn't even send a Raven to pay his respects, and he didn't show up for his funeral. All this time I've been sitting in my castle and having fun with whores, and now I suddenly remember my family! Remember, cousin, I'm not happy to see you, and whatever you think, Edric is the true Lord of Starfall, the future of our house! So don't even think about taking his place! the younger Dayne let out an angry tirade and, without another word, rushed straight into the castle, so as not to see the face of the Gerold again.

As soon as allyria was gone, eshara heaved a sigh — her sister didn't know how to lie and spoke as she was, and She couldn't blame Her for that. She was right about something: the Gerold had never been involved in their family life. He didn't even show up for his brother's funeral, as his sister had said. When she remembered this, the woman's heart stung. For Ashara, her sister, and the children, It was the most difficult moment of their lives, especially for Edric: he lost his mother as a child, and when he lost his father... their entire family grieved for William Dayne.

Ashara, pushing away the painful memories, looked at the Gerold with a stern expression and said coldly::

"Welcome to Starfall, cousin.

The Gerold stood silent all this time, looking at his cousins, hearing all that Allyria had said. His face became just as serious and frowning when he heard all those words. He knew they didn't like him here, but no one had ever said that to his face.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, cousin," the Gerold said with a frown. "I hope you've prepared a room for me.

"I have urgent matters to attend to... I'm sure you can manage and find a room," Ashara said, and then left the Herald.

The Gerold clenched his fists as he watched Ashara go. No one was happy for him here, he saw it and heard it. The Gerold sighed heavily and went to the castle in search of a room, because apparently no one in this place is going to treat him with respect.

* * *

On the evening of the same day, as Eshara had planned, a feast was held to celebrate the arrival of Lord Beric. The dinner went well, but what surprised many was the arrival of Gerold Dayne.

Edric sat at the head table like a true Lord of the house of Dayne. Ashara, though temporarily head of the castle, had no intention of humiliating her nephew and taking his place at the head of the table. She sat on his right, and Allyria sat on his left. Lord Beric was sitting next to her, and they were talking pleasantly. Ashara's daughters were sitting next to her, and the Herald was sitting almost on the edge of the table, and he didn't seem to like it.

Edric leaned toward his aunt and asked her softly:

"Why is cousin Gerold here today?"

"He decided to visit us, and I hope he won't be here long," Ashara said. She didn't like the fact that he was here and now sitting at this table. Who knew what he might do, especially in the presence of Lord Dondarrion.

— Is it just me, or is he unhappy about something?"

"Don't worry, Edric, you don't have to worry: you have two strong aunts who can put any man under their belts, and don't forget your cousins, who will always protect you," Allyria chuckled when she heard ned and her sister talking.

"Yes, Leary's right. The Gerold can do what he wants, but he can never hurt you or anyone else, we won't let him, " Ashara said. They could tear a man apart for their family.

"Thank you," Edric said, sighing heavily, because he was still embarrassed to be protected by women when it should have been the other way around: he should be the protector, as a man and as the Lord of these lands.

The Gerold, however, sat at the very edge of the table, and glared at Edric and his cousins as they conversed. Everyone was busy with each other, but no one said a word in his direction, although it may have been discussed, but nothing good was said, that's for sure.

"Edric, you are already twelve, but you must be fourteen to become a full Lord. Must be a long wait? And it's hard, especially when you're surrounded by women, " the Gerold blurted out, narrowing his eyes and interrupting the calm atmosphere.

Edric drooped, lowering his head, because he was pressing on the most painful place. Everyone looked at the Gerold, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sure not every Lord can boast of being surrounded by such beautiful women who would raise their swords for him," Eli said. — Can you brag about it? I don't mean the whores you've surrounded yourself with.

"A man doesn't need women to protect himself. He should do it, not you — " the Gerold retorted, then grinned at Edric's face.

"It is a sign of love, Gerold. Although ... you don't understand it, I agree with my sister: do your girls appreciate you, or are they only like that when you have an extra coin? — put your word Dany.

"Love?" he chuckled, ignoring her last words. — It seems to me that you feel sorry for him.

Edric bit his lower lip to keep from crying. He believed that it wasn't pity, because they were his family, but for some reason now he had doubts.

Noticing her nephew's depressed state, Ashara was ready to pounce on the Herald: what was he doing here, and in front of the guests?

"That's enough," Allyria snapped, getting ahead of her sister. Edric, don't listen to what he says. Who is truly pitiful here is you, Gerold! she glared at him.

"Am I pathetic?" he grinned. "This isn't nonsense, Edric. It's true, everyone around you just feels sorry for you. What else is left? Arthur Dayne is gone, and your father is dead.

Ashara and Allyria were ready to make a real scandal so that he would not even dare to mention the name of the brothers and insult their memory.

"Sir Gerold," said Lord Beric, " as a guest of Starfall, you must show your lordship respect. Besides, I'll ask you to keep your temper in the presence of a lady.

The Gerold scowled at Beric Dondarrion. If he wasn't here, he would have continued, but he didn't want any outside ears to witness. — He's not a Lord yet. Starfall doesn't belong to him yet, he's a youngster under the age limit. And if I'm a guest, then why didn't anyone even bother to receive me properly? I endured it. But I was put at the very end of the table, and this is disrespectful to the guest, and why should I behave differently?

— Did you expect to be treated differently?" When William died, did you show him any respect? You shouldn't have expected a warm welcome, " Allyria snapped.

"You can forget about respect," Dany said.

The Gerold clenched his fists under the table and stared at Dany, gritting his teeth. "So that's it?" I'm not worthy of respect. And who is telling me this? Can it be that the daughter of a woman who spread her legs for the first person she met — " he had no time to finish, for heavy footsteps were heard, and a man entered the room whom they had not expected to see.

— What's with the dark atmosphere here?" It's more fun in the crypt, " a man's voice said, and as everyone turned their eyes to the door, they saw Oberyn.

"Prince Oberyn," Ashara said, looking at him in surprise. No one in this room was waiting for this man. This, of course, was a surprise not only for her, but for all of them. — We weren't expecting you." You could have let us know you were coming and we would have met you properly.

— Then what's the point?" I like to appear unexpectedly and surprise everyone with it.

"Of course," Ashara said. "that's all you need, Prince Oberyn, for you have arrived just in time to lighten our gloomy atmosphere.

"I'm sure you won't mind if you have other guests besides me," Oberyn said, making way for His niece and daughters to follow.

Ashara only smiled and nodded to the Prince. "It will be a great honor to have you in our home, Prince Oberyn.

"Forgive us for barging in so unceremoniously, lady Dayne. I tried to stop my uncle, but it was useless.

"You know our father very well, he's got a mind of his own, he does what he wants," Nymeria said.

"Perhaps it's for the best, if Prince Oberyn decided to surprise us, then he did it very well," Allyria said with a friendly smile. If it hadn't been for the Prince of Dorne, who knows what would have happened next, or what the Herald might have said to annoy them.

After that, Ashara ordered the servants to bring more food and wine, as well as Cutlery for the guests. There were more people now, and the atmosphere was much more cheerful than before.

"So, Lord Beric, may I ask why you are here?" It is not often that visitors from the Stormlands visit Dorne, " Princess Arianna said curiously.

Beric Dondarrion glanced at lady Ashara and then at lady Allyria, and seemed to understand that She had not told her sister about the letter before he arrived. "Lady Allyria, I have come here to meet you personally and ask for your hand in marriage." — I understand that all this may be strange and unexpected, but it's true. Before I set out, I sent a Raven with the reason for my visit.

Allyria looked at eshara and saw Her look of apology. — I only wanted to tell you after Lord Beric and I had come to an understanding.

— Perhaps it's just as well that lady Ashara didn't tell you the reason for my arrival. I will have a chance to say what I wanted in person, " Lord Dondarrion continued. — You are a beautiful woman, lady Allyria, and I would like to see you married, but only if you accept me as your husband."

Allyria didn't know what to say, but of course she wanted to get married, become a wife, and then have children. But she had never considered Beric Dondarrion as her future husband.

"U-u-u... something interesting is coming up." Will you invite me to the wedding? Obara said cheerfully.

"I... don't know what to say... we don't know each other at all," the younger Dayne admitted.

"I know this is unexpected, my lady, but we might get to know each other," Lord Dondarrion suggested.

"I need to think," Allyria said, trying to make sense of everything.

"Of course I won't press you, lady Allyria. I'll wait for your final decision, " Beric said, and smiled at her.

After that, they returned to their fun. Dany and Eli could only guess why Lord Beric had come. What was truly surprised was Edric and Allyria herself.

Gerold sat in silence, all the same bleak, he did not share the fun with Dany and Eli. But he didn't say anything about it.

"Gerold, I didn't expect to see you here. What brings you here? Arianna asked her former lover.

Dayne tilted his head toward the Princess and gave her a small smile. — I missed my family, it's been many years since I was here last time. It all happened quite spontaneously.

"Lie more," Ali muttered, sipping her wine.  
"Princess, you are more beautiful than ever today —" Edric decided to compliment, looking at the woman who had taken his heart.

Dany and Eli only grinned at their cousin's attempts to attract the Dornish Princess's attention.

— And the boy is growing up, immediately set his sights on the Princess. Boldly, lad, with a cheeky grin stuck to his word Nymeria.

The Gerold only grinned at these words. "Edric's a smart guy, but it's a pity he chose the wrong one.

Arianna decided to ignore the Herald's words, then turned her gaze to Edric and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you for your flattering words, Edric, and I'm very pleased," Arianna finally said sincerely. She was complimented by many men, trying to get something out of her, especially her body. And in Dane's words, she heard an innocent, perfectly pure recognition and admiration.

Edric smiled at the Princess's words and nodded, his expression immediately brightening. And even the words of the Gerold could not turn the conversation into what it had been before Prince Oberyn and the others entered the hall.

— I'd like to know what brought you here, too." the Herald asked, forcing Arianna to look at him again.

— Do I need an excuse to go where I want to go?" Oberyn replied, almost imitating the Herald, but there was truth in what Oberyn said: He could come to a party and go anywhere without an invitation.

— Well ... the other day I was thinking about how we used to have fun in Starfall when we were kids. I, Elia, Ashara, Arthur... life then had seemed carefree. Oberyn thought back.

  
"Yes... those were wonderful times, Prince. We were carefree children. It's just a pity that nothing will be the same again, " Ashara said sadly. She missed those times, too. It's just a pity that all they have left are memories.

"I'm sure dad has something to tell us." You often told us about your adventures and youth, but you didn't tell us about Starfall, " Obara said to her father.

\- Yes... there were a couple of fun moments. I remember one time when we were all eighteen years old. Elia and Ashara decided to do something stupid. When - " Oberyn paused, trying not to smile or laugh ...merchant ships sailed past us, and Ashara and Elia decided to drive many men into fits by exposing themselves and shaking their charms.

Hearing this, Dany choked on her wine and coughed. Ali accidentally bit her tongue while chewing something. And then they looked at their mother in shock, who was clearly ashamed of the reminder of a stormy past.

Ashara saw the way people looked at her. All the stares made her uncomfortable. "Everyone in their past has had as much fun as they can," she said defensively. "And Elia and I… I don't remember exactly whose idea it was, we ended up doing this stupid thing.

— What would happen next?" Nymeria asked, smiling.

\- And then... then the parents found out about everything. I remember how they both got hurt. This was the first time her mother had scolded Elia. But you, ash, have been banned from your room for a long time.

"But we still remember that shameful moment," Ashara said, embarrassed. — I thought they'd never let me out of the room again, and they'd put guards on me and put an iron lock on the door so I wouldn't be able to do anything like that again, but... fortunately, they let me out with instructions not to do it again, or else I'd be stuck in that room for the rest of my life." It was a lesson. After that day, Elia and I didn't do such stupid things or run around naked in front of men.

Ali leaned over to say something to her sister:

— And if we do the same, will we be forgiven?" As my mother said, after all, everyone has fun as they can. Shouldn't we have such moments in our lives?

"I think we'll get away with it... maybe we'll be punished, but not too severely," Dany said optimistically. — If mom could do something stupid, why can't we?" In this life you have to try it, sister, — her lips a barely noticeable smile. She liked her sister's approach.

— That's my Dany, ' said Eli, laughing — will be something to tell my children and nephews.  
Both sisters were amused, imagining future mischief and their mother's face if she found out about it.

"So Ashara's cousin was a bit of a mess —" the Gerold couldn't help but interject. He couldn't imagine that a proper Eshara would ever undress in front of men. — I would never have thought that women from noble families could do such a thing." I'm rather surprised.

"I hope your children don't do the same thing, cousin, or it will be fun for some to watch and embarrassing for others," he added with a grin, this time looking at Dany and Eli.  
Both girls glared at the Herald. Ali was beginning to think of stabbing him, and Dany shared her thoughts.

— I raised my daughters well. I'm sure they wouldn't do something like that.

  
The two sisters looked at each other: how wrong their mother would have been to know what had recently come to mind.

"Let us trust to your words, cousin, or you will be very disappointed if they do something foolish for the amusement of themselves and others," the Gerold replied, chuckling at his own thoughts. It would be a lot of fun to watch what these girls do while their mother doesn't know anything.

Arianna giggled along with her cousins. After all, she understood what the sisters were going to do — the girls themselves played pranks and did things much more sophisticated.

After that, they had simple conversations and had fun, even the Herald didn't look so angry, but he wasn't happy either. The only thing that made him happy was what he'd learned and what Dany and Eli could have done when they were so motivated to do something crazy. Perhaps he came here not only to meet his relatives, but also to have fun.


	4. Find out the answers to your questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of truth.

**"Starfall"**

It was beginning to get light outside, but the castle was still asleep. Edric Dayne, the young lord of Starfall, was sleeping peacefully in his room, as were most of them. Yesterday's feast had been a success, and now he was dreaming of the beautiful Arianna Martell. The one he'd always wanted.

Lord Dayne's face tightened as he heard voices calling to him.

"Ned - Ned, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Edric groaned softly, opening his sleepy eyes. Then he saw that Eli and Dany were standing in front of him.

Since he was still sleepy, he couldn't figure out what was going on, or if he was dreaming about his cousins. If so, he wouldn't mind seeing Princess Arianna again.

"What?" "What is it?" he whispered as a push on his shoulder woke him up. So it wasn't a dream, Edric realized. But what Dany and Eli were doing here is a mystery.

"Get up, Ned," Eli insisted.

"W-why?" "What's the matter?" "what is It?" he asked softly. — What are you doing here?"" his eyes darted to the window — it was just beginning to get light outside. "Not yet.

"We need your help, without all of you," Dany said.

Dayne could see in the eyes of his cousins that they were up to something. But most of all, he wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. the sisters were very insistent on his help, and he realized that they would not leave him alone.

Once dressed, Edric and his cousins headed straight for the river. He followed them and yawned all the time, rubbing his eyes, but nothing could banish his drowsiness. But young Ned had no idea what his cousins were up to.

"So, what are you up to?"" Edric asked, his voice still sleepy.

"Merchant ships will be passing through here soon," Dany explained simply.

"So what?"" Edric asked, shrugging, apparently unaware of his cousins ' plans.

"Mom is an early bird, and we need you to support us if you see her." Otherwise, we'll be in trouble, " Eli said, trembling.

Ned understood nothing of what his cousins were saying.

— Why do you want me to make sure Aunt Ashara doesn't see you?"" Edric asked them, but when he didn't get a good answer, he just spread his hands. He didn't know why he had been woken up or why he had been asked for help. What are they up to? Edric didn't understand this, perhaps because he wasn't fully awake yet.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the ships to appear. Edric wandered back and forth. Ned had always been willing to fool around with them, but now he didn't understand what was going to happen. just as he was about to open his mouth, ali's voice beat him to it.:

"They're floating!"" Elia exclaimed, pointing to the merchant ships that would soon be passing through Starfall.

"Great, what are you up to?"" Edric asked, hoping for an explanation this time.

"Ned, please keep this a secret, and I'm sorry for what you have to see," Dany pleaded.

Edric narrowed his eyes, clearly not understanding the girl's words. Suddenly his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the dream vanished.

Dany and Eli took off their long robes, and what Edric saw left him in utter shock. His cousins stood naked before him. He didn't know what to say, his brain seemed to explode.

"You... you .".. What are you doing?! Edric exclaimed, startled.

He couldn't believe his eyes. No, it wasn't a dream: the drowsiness left him as soon as he saw it. Edric stared at everything with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth. Ned knew, of course, that his cousins could be naughty, but not to the same extent! That was the limit even for him, and then he remembered what had been said at dinner and what Prince Oberyn had said to him. it was stupid, very stupid. If my aunt finds out about it ... they'll definitely be in trouble. They're just stupid girls, Edric told himself.

The girls were clearly not embarrassed that their cousin was staring at them so openly. at the same time, there was only shock in his gaze, not animal desire.

"Edric, please don't talk so loud and promise not to tell anyone," Dany said, looking at him with puppy — dog eyes.

"We just decided to follow our mother's tradition," Eli added with a chuckle.

"You're idiots," Ned grumbled.

"Maybe," Dany muttered. Yes, it was stupid, she knew, but they had already decided that night, and there was no turning back. "But we trust to your discretion, and to your silence," added Dany, looking at him imploringly.

Edric would never forget it now — the image of his naked cousins would haunt his dreams. Maybe someone else would have been happy to see it, but to him they were like sisters. And he certainly didn't want to see them like this.

The girls were already standing with their backs to him, ready to shock the sailors in the early morning just as they had shocked him. All he had to do was stand guard and warn them if anything happened.

But in an instant, those he didn't expect to see rushed past him. Arianna walked past with his cousins Nymeria and Tyene, but Obara for some reason was not. now Edric's mind was blown and his heart was racing, and he didn't know whether to thank the gods or not.

— You didn't think to start without us, did you?"" "What is it?" The Dornish princess asked, throwing off her cloak, which was also naked. Her example was followed by her cousins, who also remained naked.

And as they stripped off all their clothes, Edric's eyes widened even more. He felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. His breathing was so fast that he couldn't even utter a word, and his mouth was making strange noises. This was all a surprise to him, and he definitely hadn't expected this turn of events.

"You're on time! ali shouted.

"Let's start the fun," Nymeria said.

After that, the girls began to shout loudly to attract the attention of those people who were now on the deck of the ships. The appearance of the sailors left much to be desired, they were badly battered. They were tired, some of them wanted to get home as soon as possible, some of them wanted to get drunk, and some of them wanted to go to a brothel for carnal pleasures.

And as soon as the wondrous cry reached them, they were immediately alarmed by what they saw. One of the men waved to them, and the other shouted that he saw the real goddesses. Many, abandoning all their business, ran straight to the side of the ship, enjoying the sight of naked girls.

The girls themselves willingly demonstrated their charms. The girls touched each other, but did not cross borders, only to mock the men and tease them. Those in turn even tried to shout out what they should do next, but the girls ignored it.

The girls burst into wild laughter as they saw several men faint at the sight, and some wanted to jump overboard to swim to them, but they were stopped in time. Because of this, the girls laughed, thereby continuing the fun.

On the other hand, Edric, all twisted and tense, held on to his groin from what he saw. So much has happened to him now! Especially his brain and a certain part of his body were put to the test.

"Ahhh ... what a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Oberyn said, appearing out of nowhere and patting Ned on the shoulder as he did so.

"W-beautiful?" Edric said tensely. it doesn't seem to have been quite like that. The morning was not as Prince Oberyn had described it. it was beautiful... but it all happened so suddenly.

"Yes... how beautiful young girls are. How familiar it is to me: it's like going back to the days of my youth.

Edric swallowed nervously, glancing sideways at the prince. Of course, he agreed with his words, but he was still taken aback by what was happening. As he stood there, tense and numb, he didn't notice how quickly time had passed.

"Yes... yes, you're right. Edric said softly. He wanted to ask if this was normal for him, but he didn't. Perhaps those words were out of place right now. But then he realized that if Prince Oberyn had come here, then the others might have woken up, and then he was terrified.

— Have you ... have you seen Aunt Ashara?"

A sly smile immediately appeared on the prince's face: he had long since understood why Dayne was here.

"Don't worry, she's in the sept now, praying, and I don't think she's going to walk around here today.

Edric was glad to hear this, but his thoughts were interrupted by the voices of the girls calling to him. He saw that his cousins, like the others, were already splashing in the river. And the ships were far enough away.

"Edric, come to us," Eli called.

From what he heard he almost had a heart attack. He wondered if his hearing was wrong.

"Come, my lord," Arianna said seductively, "the water is warm," and ran her hand over the water.

"Your name is called, and I wouldn't hesitate if I were you," Oberyn said with a grin.

It was too much for Ned: he thought he was going to die for sure, his heart rate was just racing. And just the thought that he can spend time in the company of naked girls, he was thrown into a fever. Without a word, Edric turned and headed straight for the castle.

Arianna and her cousins laughed at Dayne's actions. Apparently, if he accepted their offer, they would not mind teaching him all sorts of female wisdom, and not only. But Eli and Dany didn't react. His action was quite expected, because Ned was sometimes such a child... although he was soon to become a man.

"I don't think we can ask him for anything after this," Eli said to her sister.

"I'm sure he won't look us in the eye after that, and when he hears about the request, he'll say no," Dany said.

Dany and Eli decided that they would apologize to Edric later, but in the meantime they enjoyed the company of the princess and her cousins. All they did was swim races and just fool around. But after a Few minutes, ali noticed that the roots of her sister's hair were Silvered, as were the tips.

Without A word, Eli grabbed her arm and they walked Out Onto the beach and sat down on the sand.

"Your hair... the color's starting to fade."

Dany ran her hand through her wet strands, seeing that the dark dye was beginning to fade, revealing the silver curls she'd been told to dye all her life. Sometimes Dany was asking myself the question: why does she need to do? But she never went against her mother, and coloring her hair became a habit for her.

"Really," said the girl, " I'll have to ask for a new paint job."

Eli nodded, but still caught her sister's distant gaze. She was familiar with it: she had one herself when she was worried about something.

— Is something bothering you?" I can see it… I've known you all my life, and I can see that something is bothering you. Don't you want to tell me?

Dany sighed heavily and looked up at her sister.

"All my life, my mother told me not to show my hair to anyone... made me dye it. I still don't understand why I have to do this, but it seems to be important to her, and I don't dare ask her why I need to do this. Dany admitted, stroking her hair as she did so.

Eli couldn't help but agree with her sister.

\- Maybe… does this have something to do with our father? I've been thinking about him a lot lately, to be honest. What he is, whether he is still alive or not, whether he has abandoned his mother. And whether he knows of our existence.

"Do you think my mother makes me dye my hair to hide who our father was?" Dany asked her. "She never talks about him... maybe he wasn't the nicest person?" Or did you just get scared and leave our mother when she got pregnant? No one can answer these questions except our mother, and she won't tell us, all these years she hasn't.

— I only asked her once... and she was only sad. But then she told me not to bring it up again.

She said the same thing to me, looking at me with such sadness, as if something was tearing at her inside, but she couldn't say anything. The memory of our father may be painful, but I'd like to know him, or at least just see him.

"Me, too," Eli sighed.

— What do you think he was like?" And what did he look like? Dany asked.

"Well... apparently, he had the same hair as you." And maybe — that's my guess — but our father's eyes are the same as mine.

Dany smiled sadly and nodded. Maybe that's what he looked like, and they took something from him.

"Silver hair, gray eyes… I've never met such people before. Perhaps he was the only one, it is a pity that he is not with us now. It would be much easier…

\- Maybe... - she breathed, and then they heard the voices of some strangers and realized that it was time for them to leave, especially since they did not want to show off naked in front of everyone, — we have to go, — she said, getting up, and gave her sister her hand.

Dany took his hand, and then they walked to the place where their clothes were scattered. Then they went to the castle.

* * *

Eli willingly helped Dany prepare the paint and then apply it, and in a couple of hours everything was ready. Dany's hair was jet black again. The sisters stayed in Dany's chambers and decided to spend time together, while chatting on completely different topics.

Ashara had been busy since morning, as she always was. First she went to the Sept to pray, and then she went to the kitchen, to the servants, to make sure that the work was going on and that there were no incidents. Fortunately, everything was fine and there was no need to worry.

And now, after all her business, she was walking down the corridor, her mind preoccupied with the arrival of Beric Dondarrion, the Gerold, and prince Oberyn with the others. of course, the dane house hosted guests, but there weren't many of them. now she has to watch everything more carefully: who knows what herald dane might have done when such important guests were here.

But she was pulled out of her thoughts by the voices that came from the room she was passing. It was Dany's bedchamber, but it seemed that she was not alone, but in Eli's company. What she heard made her pause and listen for a moment. It might be a bad thing to listen at doors, but she was still standing there.

The girls were lying on the same bed, looking at the ceiling and constantly exchanging glances with each other.

— I keep wondering where they might have met." Was his mother in love with him? li continued their recent conversation.

"I think they loved each other," Dany said, smiling to herself. "and they met... perhaps at some feast or tournament," the girl suggested.

"Ah ... it's a pity there are no tournaments in Dorne.

"But they are held in the capital and in the other Kingdoms," Dany said. — I would like to leave Dorne one day and go to the capital... to see the tournament." They say King Robert likes to hold tournaments.

"Yes, I've heard it, too, and he's been doing it for nine years. Most of all, I want to visit the North, " the girl admitted, and outside the door, Ashara's heart skipped a beat. All this sometimes caused unpleasant and painful memories.

"North?" Dany asked. — But it's cold out there, and the Northerners are said to be very rude.

"I don't know, I just feel like going there sometimes. Yes, northerners are rude, but the Dornish without a sense of shame. And we proved that this morning, " Eli laughed, remembering their little trick by the river.

"That's right, but I don't think my mother will like it. If she finds out what we've been doing, we're finished!

The girls laughed wildly for a while, remembering the reactions of the people on the ships and the poor cousin. They have yet to apologize to him.

— So, do you think our father was a noble or a commoner?"

Dany considered this question:

"He may have come from a noble family, but this is what he came from... he came from Valyria, or he was born with silver hair like Edric. Maybe he was a commoner... or someone's bastard.

— What do you think?" — asked her another question Dany.

— I still think he was a noble man... but, you know, if he was a commoner... i wouldn't be disappointed or upset in the least.

Dany smiled at her sister. In this she agreed with her: it didn't matter to her who he was either, the main thing was that he was their father, whatever he was.

— Do you think if we asked my mother about my father now, she would tell us?" We're not little girls anymore... and everyone would understand.

Even Eli couldn't answer that question, and she didn't know how their mother would react if they asked again. "Honestly... I don't know, sister.

— I'd like her to finally tell me about him." Maybe one day she'll do it, but won't it be too late... " said Dany, with sadness in her voice. "I wonder if Aunt Allyria knew our father?" Would she be able to tell us about it if we asked her?

"Maybe, though our mother spent most of her life in Sunspear and then at court. Maybe my aunt never saw our father.

"Maybe you're right... it looks like we won't know who he was." Sometimes I wonder how my mother manages everything, and how she managed it then. she had been at court, but she had met the only one who had simply disappeared ... or died when the rebellion broke out.

Ashara had been standing by the door all this time, listening to what her daughters were saying. she didn't go into the details of what they were talking about in parallel with the conversation about her father, because all her thoughts were occupied only with the first one. all these years, she had tried to hide who their father, or rather their fathers, were. their words hurt her, made her remember things she'd tried to forget, but there was no escaping the truth. She couldn't run any further, but she couldn't stop either. Ashara just didn't know how her revelations would affect the girls or what would happen next. Perhaps she just didn't have the strength to tell them, or maybe it was just fear.

Her memories were painful, and by digging into them, she could open up healed wounds. But sooner or later she would have to pick them up and tell them everything, only she didn't know when that would happen. She just didn't have the heart to tell them, even though she knew her daughters were grown up.

Ashara stood outside the door for a while, but then decided to leave. And with a heavy heart, she went to her room, where she had something else to think about.

When she returned to her room, she was restless for a long time. Her thoughts were now occupied with the words of her daughters. She wished she didn't know what her children were thinking. They wanted to know who their father was, and they often asked such questions as they were growing up, but not now. as they grow older, they no longer approach her and ask questions about her father, perhaps because they are used to her not telling them anything, but trying to avoid this conversation.

Ashara wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd returned to the room, or how long she'd been thinking about Dany and Eli's conversation. Finally, the Dornish woman decided to make a move, and come what may. She was terrified of the consequences, but she knew that the longer she hid the truth, the worse their relationship could get. But she didn't know how to start their conversation, or where it would lead.

She asked the maid to bring her daughters to her. The maid bowed respectfully and left to carry out her mistress's orders. She kept thinking about how to start a conversation and how to tell them the truth. The creak of the door roused her from her reverie, and her daughters entered the room, sitting down directly opposite their mother.

Ashara took a deep breath before turning to her daughters, who seemed to be excited that she had summoned them so unexpectedly.

"Girls, we need to have a serious talk," their mother announced with a heavy sigh.

As soon as she said that, Eli and Dany looked at each other. Something serious was brewing. Had she found out what had happened this morning?

"I'm sorry about what happened," Dany blurted out, not waiting for her to start swearing at them. — If there's anyone to blame, it's me. It was my idea, " she decided to take the blame, trying not to involve her sister, even though she was older. There must be a time when the younger ones stand up for the older ones.

— What?" Actually, I put you up to this adventure, so if anyone is to be punished, it's me.

Dany pushed her, telling her to shut up.

"Don't listen to her, Mother. It was my fault, she's just trying to take the blame. If you're going to punish anyone, it's me, and it's not Eli's fault.

Ashara listened to them and did not understand what they were saying.

"So, girls, what are you talking about?"

Dany again glanced at each other with Eli. It seems that their mother called them not because of what they had arranged today, but for some other reason. They could only exhale calmly.

"Nothing," Dany said. "Eli and I had a bit of a fight this morning, then we had an argument and decided to do something, we thought you were going to scold us for acting like kids —" she tried to get out of it, since their mother didn't know anything.

Ashara narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing them. But I decided that I would leave this question for later, today it will be difficult for all of them. The Dornish woman herself knew it was necessary.

"Girls, I - I don't know how or where to start. but you should know first, especially you, dany: no matter what, you will always be my daughter, just as ali will always be your sister.

Dany didn't understand why her mother said that, or how she could not think of her as her mother and ali as her sister, but she nodded anyway.

"Mom, what's the matter?" What do you want to tell us? i tried to get to the bottom of ali's words.

— About your father - or rather, about your fathers.

"About fathers?" Dany asked uncertainly, clutching the hem of her dress. — i don't understand…

"Dany, Eli, the fact that you are so different from each other means that you have different fathers.

"Two fathers?" So one of them left you with a child or died, and what happened to the other? With my father... I know I'm younger than Eli and... he left you too? — continued to ask Dany.

Ashara was having a hard time with the whole situation... and Dany's question almost made her gag. After all, the daughter thought that she could have given birth to her from aerys. she would have lain with the swineherd, but not with Aerys.

— I'll start at the beginning. I met your father — "she said, looking at her eldest daughter," during the Harrenhal tournament, the biggest tournament of our lives. During the time that the tournament lasted, i fell in love with your father, as he did with me. we were going to get married, but soon the war broke out, and it changed everything.

— And then what happened?" He left you and went to war? Eli Asked.

"He had to. We haven't seen each other since the tournament.

— What happened to him?" Is he dead?"

"No, he's still alive —" Ashara bit her lip, tears welling up. After all, it was one of the most painful moments for her: her heart was broken — and now lives with his wife and children.

"He left you?" Left and married someone else?! Eli snapped, clenching her fists.

"He had to —" was all Ashara could say.

Eli sat there and couldn't believe it. All dreams were shattered. She was willing to accept that her father might have been a simple man or died in the war, but the fact that her father had left her mother for another woman had made her furious, and that was what Ashara saw in Eli's gray eyes. The northern blizzard that is common to all Starks.

Dany looked at her sister with pity, she was very sorry for her. but at least she hoped her father hadn't abandoned their mother.

— What about my father?"

"Dany, your father... he's dead.

"Dead," she said sadly, lowering her head. "what was he like?" Did he know about me?

— He knew you were ready to be born. Your father, Dany... was not what you imagine him to be.

"Not as I imagine him to be?" Was he ... bad? He left you, and then he died?

Ashara was afraid to admit it. She even thought it might be better to lie to her and tell her that she had given birth to her, even if it was by Aerys. But her inner voice wouldn't let her. She couldn't hide the truth and just take the place of Rhaella, who was almost like a mother to Ashara.

"Yes, my dear, your father was... not a very good man. He did terrible things.

These words caused both sisters to be surprised.

"So who were our fathers?" Elianna finally decided to ask the question, though she could barely contain her rage.

"Elia, your father is lord Eddard Stark of winterfell, keeper of the north. dany, your father was Aerys Targaryen, king of the Seven Kingdoms.

These statements even more stunned the girls. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Okay, it was possible to believe that Eli's father was Lord Stark, there were many rumors about it, but the girls did not pay attention to it, but the fact that their mother slept with Aerys Targaryen was quite difficult to believe.

— What nonsense is this? Dany couldn't believe it. "Am i the daughter of a madman?" this is some kind of nonsense, mother… i know you couldn't lie down with him, please tell me you're joking.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's true... I'm sorry I kept it from you, from both of you. And ... as I said before, you will never stop being my daughter. But I simply have no right to take her place "— Ashara could no longer hold back the tears - " I raised you and looked after you as if you were my own daughter... but I didn't give birth to you.

At this statement, Dany looked at Eli and then at her mother in confusion.

— How can that be?" Please don't joke with me like that, Mom. What are you saying? How can I not be your daughter? There was a plea in her voice, and Dany wished it was just a bad joke or a slip of the tongue. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

— Your real mother, who gave birth to you and gave you life, was the kindest person with a huge, loving heart. It was Rhaella Targaryen.

"Rhaella Targaryen," Dany repeated in a low voice. She didn't want to believe it. It was just some nonsense. Her father was a madman, and her real mother was the kindest person her mother-or rather, Ashara Dayne-had ever known. Then who was she? A princess? "No, I — I can't be -" Dany didn't finish. She didn't even want to think about it, it was all too much for her.

– Your mother called you Daenerys, and I didn't call you that, because there might be a lot of questions. So I called you Dany and dyed your hair to protect you from Robert, who swore to destroy every Targaryen.

Dany looked in Ashara's direction, but not at her. Her gaze was empty, but at the same time sad, she could start crying at any moment, but not a single tear broke out.

"Daenerys Targaryen," Dany said softly, unable to believe her ears. — I've always wondered why you care so much about the color of my hair, but it's all about who I am." My father was a madman who burned people alive, and I am his daughter... " At that moment, she was lost, not knowing how to feel.

— You know what happened during the Rebellion, and what fate befell my friend Elia and her children. I couldn't risk it, I had to keep you safe.

"And you hid me, passing me off as your bastard, putting not only yourself but your entire family in danger," Dany said, still sad. — You took care of me, the Queen of the Rhaella would be very grateful to you and the rest of the house Targaryen…

— I don't need any thanks. When I took you in my arms, you were so tiny, so innocent. I would never have dared to leave you to the dogs. When I came with you to Starfall and laid you in the cradle beside Elia, you became my daughter, and you will always be. i love you, and nothing in this world will change that.

"My house is destroyed, and king robert will kill you as well as me if he finds out who i am and what you've done," Dany sighed. "Thank you for being a mother to me and raising me like one of your own... it means a lot to me. thank you for your honesty, but this truth has only brought me longing, i can't do anything, my house is dead.

— No, that's not true at all. Somewhere across the narrow sea lives your brother Viserys. Robert is looking for him, and as long as he lives, the king will not be able to sleep in peace. Your brother is a real threat to Robert's rule, as he claims the throne.

— My brother... I have a brother. She smiled a little, but it was still a sad smile. "Prince Viserys is the current head of House Targaryen... he's far away, doesn't know anything about me. I simply don't exist for everyone, Mother. Maybe that's how it should be. King Robert won't get to me until he knows I'm alive.

— I've been hiding you from Robert and the Lannisters for years. So you don't have to worry about them finding out about you.

"So Dany and I aren't sisters after all," Eli said without any emotion.

"No, at least not by blood. You are sisters in a different key.

"In a different key?" Eli asked. dany was silent, but she didn't take her eyes off Ashara.

Ashara nodded at her daughter's question.

— You and Dany don't share the same blood, that's true. But you are foster sisters, when Dany was born, instead of finding a wet nurse for her, I fed her myself.

Dany looked up at that. She did not know that their mother fed them with her own milk, because in many cases the ladies were looking for wet nurses, as was the case with Edric.

— Did you really do that?" Feeding me her own milk... along with Eli? You could have hired a wet nurse, you knew who I was, but you didn't. Why? I was someone else's child to you.

— Like I said, when I had you in my arms, I loved you like my own daughter. I wanted you and Eli to have a bond that would never break. And over the years, you built them yourself. and i Was hoping that the truth couldn't separate you. You are sisters and always will be.

"I... thank you," was all Dany could say at that moment in response to her mother's words. — All these years with you and Eli have meant a lot to me, and I just can't imagine a better family than you, but now I don't know what to think, I... I don't know what to do right now. for the first time in my life, i don't know. i always wanted to be someone, to build my own life, not to depend on anyone, maybe that's why i refused in every possible way to anyone who wanted to marry me. now i don't even know who i am. The princess? a madman's daughter? or still the bastard she'd been all these years…

"You're you, Dany, and it's up to you to decide what you want to be, you're not your father.

Dany just sighed softly. Ashara is right about that, children are not like their parents. She would always be a daughter to Lady Dayne, Dany realized, but about Eli... she didn't know how she felt.

— What am I to you, Eli?" After you and I know the truth about who we are? Dany asked, this time to her sister.

— I was very upset by what I found out... especially that we're not related at all. But my mother is right, it's up to you to decide who you are and... I still love you and recognize you as my own sister. But do you recognize me as your sister, even if she is a bastard?

— I don't care if you're a bastard or a noble lady. You've always been a sister to me, and nothing can change that. Whether I am a princess or a bastard, I will be Dany to both of you, not Your Highness, not Daenerys, just Dany. I would never be able to turn my back on you, because you are my family and you will always be, I give you my word. Do you believe me, Eli?

"I believe you," the girl said, hugging her sister tightly. Ashara, seeing her daughters, who still considered themselves sisters, shed a tear, glad that the truth had not broken them and turned them against each other.

And then she remembered something she had kept for them for years and would one day pass on to them. Perhaps this was the right moment.

"Girls," Ashara said to her daughters, "for many years I have kept for you what was to come to you," she said, pulling a dragon ring from the inside pocket of her dress. "Dany, this ring belonged to your real mother, before she died, she asked me to give it to you," and gave the ring to her youngest daughter.

Dany held out her hand, and Ashara handed over the ring that had once belonged to Queen Rhaella Targaryen, her real mother. Just thinking about it made her heart ache, and tears were ready to flow from her eyes. Queen Rhaella, a kind, well-loved person, was her mother. And even before her death, she took care of her. Too bad Dany didn't remember her face.

"Thank you," Dany whispered, taking the ring in her hands and squeezing it as if it was the most precious thing she had ever received in her life. But it was true, the ring was dear to her, because it reminded her of a man she had never known. It was a reminder of who she was.

Elianna watched and rejoiced for her little sister. It really is a priceless gift.

"Honey," the woman said to her eldest daughter, " this belonged to your father. When we first met him, he put it on me to prove the truth of his feelings, " she said, handing her a gray cloak with the image of a direwolf on it.

Eli, unlike her sister, was not happy when she accepted it. She stared at the cloak, and her whole body was filled with anger. Her father had abandoned her mother and traded her for another. If Dany had accepted her true mother's item with love, Eli felt only hatred and anger.

— How can you say that?" How can you remember that with a smile when he actually left you for someone else, why... why aren't you mad at him? — What is it? " she asked loudly, almost growling, and tears of pain and frustration were ready to burst out at any moment.

Ashara had seen and heard her daughter speak viciously of her father, and she had her own reasons for hating him, but she had never meant Ned any harm, and she understood why he had done so: he just didn't have a choice.

— He loved me, Eli, just as I loved him. we were supposed to get married, ned never wanted to marry catelyn tully, he had to... because of the rebellion and after his older brother and father died. Your father had a hard time, and I knew it. he wouldn't have left me if things were different. i... let him go, and i never wanted to hurt him, never hated him. He didn't know I was pregnant then, and neither did I. but when i found out, i didn't tell him anything, i didn't burden him any more, " Ashara admitted. All this caused her considerable pain, but she never regretted hiding the truth.

— I don't care, it doesn't excuse him. The way he treated you ... disgusting! Didn't you say there was always a choice? My father had a choice: you or that fish. And he chose her... which proves that he's a spineless weakling who hasn't even written to you once, asking if you're still alive. He's spending time with his family right now without even thinking about you! she said, rising from her seat. Dany looked at her sister with pain in her eyes and wanted to somehow support her. — You may have forgiven him, but i-no, i hate him! she blurted out furiously, then ran out of the room.

"Eli, wait! Ashara called after her, her voice both pleading and bitter. She didn't want her daughter to hate her father, but she couldn't help it. Eli wouldn't understand her, Ashara realized. But it hurt her to say that no matter what Ned was, he was still her father.

— I don't know Eddard Stark, but I've heard a lot about him, and I don't understand how he could have left you. He is not justified by what happened many years ago. I understand Eli's anger, she's hurt by what she found out, she's hurt by the fact that her father left not only you, but also her, and all in order to help overthrow my family, " Dany said. — She hates him, and I understand why... and you still love Lord Stark, so you forgave him, let him go because of your feelings. I don't blame you, but I'm worried about Ali. I'm sorry that my father ruined everything, I'm sorry that my older brother added fuel to the fire.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Dany. you're not your father, remember that, and his actions have nothing to do with you. Even if Robert had not started the rebellion, it would have happened anyway, because the atrocities and madness of Aerys could no longer be endured.

"But everyone will see me as a madman's daughter when they find out who i am," Dany said. "Although maybe you're right... my father was a bad man, and Rhaegar's actions only gave rise to a rebellion against my house.

"Rhaegar wanted to overthrow his father himself," she said, looking at her daughter.

"What?" asked Dany.

"That's right, it was Rhaegar who organized the tournament in Harrenhal, where all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms gathered. Rhaegar wanted to win their loyalty, because your brother could bring peace to the realms... but unfortunately, all these plans failed.

"He raped Lyanna Stark, and that was the last straw, the Rebellion broke out," Dany reminded him.

"That's not true. No matter what anyone said, Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna Stark. I know that for sure.

— Everyone said that Rhaegar Targaryen was a good man, everyone held him up as an example, but what did he do?" Left his wife and children, and kidnapped the daughter of Lord Stark muttered Danny with a slight irritation in his voice. Of course, Rhaegar was her brother, but he didn't act like a prince at all, he acted like a lustful animal, and look what happened.

— I'm sure of it, because I knew him intimately. Rhaegar was not like his father, much less a madman. This was told to me by Elia herself, who confided in me that Rhaegar wanted to take Lady Lyanna as his second wife.

Dany was even more surprised by this statement.

— He wanted to marry Lyanna Stark?" You're saying he didn't kidnap her, which means the Rebellion was built on a lie, " Dany said. But at the same moment sighed. "But it doesn't matter, my brother is dead, and so are Elia Martell and her children, even Lady Lyanna.

Ashara nodded, for there had been no word of Lady Lyanna since Rhaegar had taken her away. Everyone assumed she was dead, and Robert believed it, as did everyone else. But as for her brother Arthur, she felt that he was alive. How she wished he would come back!

"Dany, I'm worried about Ali, please don't leave her. The truth had affected her greatly.

— I'll look after her, I promise, and I'll never leave her." I'll be there for her, you can count on me, Mother, " Dany replied, giving Ashara a reassuring smile before rising from her seat to leave. She was still clutching the ring that had been given to her, her real mother's ring, but she wasn't going to wear it. It was too dangerous.

Then Dany left the room, taking one last look at her mother. she went in search of her sister, intending to be with her, to help her deal with the pain she felt from all this truth. Maybe Dany was the only person she needed, and she was going to support Eli. they were sisters, and sisters should help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone a long time. I was too busy working. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
